


Bitter

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [57]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Bitterness, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Microfic, Minor Kirigiri Jin/Kizakura Kohichi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sometimes, Jin hates his life.





	Bitter

Sometimes, when he looks at the lives of his colleagues or even estranged family members, at the happiness and stability and the sense of belonging, Jin finds himself getting incredibly bitter. After all, why did he have to get kicked out of the family for being queer, why did he have to lose contact with his daughter, why does he have a partner whose alcoholism threatens to make him incredibly sick and test Jin’s patience, and why – why has life been so hard for Kirigiri Jin?

However, this bitterness is nothing new, and it will not achieve anything; Jin just appears to be one of those people whose lives never seem to go right.


End file.
